The present invention relates to an information search apparatus and method for managing a plurality of kinds of multimedia information, and searching the managed multimedia information for desired multimedia information, and a computer readable memory.
As a conventional information search apparatus which searches multimedia information, e.g., images, an information search apparatus that obtains a required image by matching an input keyword with that corresponding to an image has been realized. Furthermore, an information search apparatus, which obtains an image, that cannot be obtained by full-word matching with an input keyword, by matching not only the input keyword but also an associated keyword associated with the input keyword with a keyword corresponding to an image, has also been realized. Moreover, an information search apparatus which obtains an image with similar color information by detecting a correspondence between the input keyword and color information using, e.g., color information of images is proposed.
However, with the conventional information search apparatus, the operator cannot designate query conditions for obtaining required search results with respect to a search request indicated by the input keyword, and cannot obtain search results he or she actually intended. For example, when a search request xe2x80x9csimplexe2x80x9d is input, and an xe2x80x9cadvancedxe2x80x9d image such as a rocket launching scene that gives an impression contrary to xe2x80x9csimplexe2x80x9d is managed among images having quiet color tone and giving xe2x80x9csimplexe2x80x9d impressionxe2x80x9d, such image is presented as an image that matches the search request xe2x80x9csimplexe2x80x9d. Similarly, when an image having xe2x80x9cshowyxe2x80x9d color information as color tone contrary to xe2x80x9csimplexe2x80x9d is managed among images having keywords that match an associative word xe2x80x9chandcraftxe2x80x9d of xe2x80x9csimplexe2x80x9d, such image is presented as an image that matches the search request xe2x80x9csimplexe2x80x9d.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-mentioned problems, and has as its object to provide an information search apparatus and method which can make an appropriate information search according to the designated search request, and a computer readable memory.
In order to achieve the above object, an information search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, there is provided an information search apparatus for managing a plurality of kinds of multimedia information, and searching the managed multimedia information for desired multimedia information, comprising:
an image content word holding unit for storing the multimedia information, and content words which verbalize concepts expressed in the multimedia information in correspondence with each other;
an associative word dictionary for storing the content words and non-associative words which do not evoke bilateral association with the content words in correspondence with each other;
input means for inputting a query word;
first search means for acquiring a non-associative word corresponding to the query word input by the input means from the associative word dictionary, and searching multimedia information on the basis of the acquired non-associative word;
second search means for extracting a feature amount corresponding to the query word input by the input means, and searching multimedia information on the basis of the extracted feature amount; and
integration means for integrating first and second search results obtained by the first and second search means on the basis of the first search results.
In order to achieve the above object, an information search method according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, there is provided an information search method for managing a plurality of kinds of multimedia information, and searching the managed multimedia information for desired multimedia information, comprising:
the storage step of storing on a storage medium an image content word holding unit for storing the multimedia information, and content words which verbalize concepts expressed in the multimedia information in correspondence with each other, and an associative word dictionary for storing the content words and non-associative words which do not evoke bilateral association with the content words in correspondence with each other;
the input step of inputting a query word;
the first search step of acquiring a non-associative word corresponding to the query word input in the input step from the associative word dictionary, and searching multimedia information on the basis of the acquired non-associative word;
the second search step of extracting a feature amount corresponding to the query word input in the input step, and searching multimedia information on the basis of the extracted feature amount; and
the integration step of integrating first and second search results obtained in the first and second search steps on the basis of the first search results.
In order to achieve the above object, a computer readable memory according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, there is provided a computer readable memory which stores a program code of an information search process for managing a plurality of kinds of multimedia information, and searching the managed multimedia information for desired multimedia information, comprising:
a program code of the storage step of storing on a storage medium an image content word holding unit for storing the multimedia information, and content words which verbalize concepts expressed in the multimedia information in correspondence with each other, and an associative word dictionary for storing the content words and non-associative words which do not evoke bilateral association with the content words in correspondence with each other;
a program code of the input step of inputting a query word;
a program code of the first search step of acquiring a non-associative word corresponding to the query word input in the input step from the associative word dictionary, and searching multimedia information on the basis of the acquired non-associative word;
a program code of the second search step of extracting a feature amount corresponding to the query word input in the input step, and searching multimedia information on the basis of the extracted feature amount; and
a program code of the integration step of integrating first and second search results obtained in the first and second search steps on the basis of the first search results.
In order to achieve the above object, an information search apparatus according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, there is provided an information search apparatus for managing a plurality of kinds of multimedia information, and searching the managed multimedia information for desired multimedia information, comprising:
an image content word holding unit for storing the multimedia information, and content words which verbalize concepts expressed in the multimedia information in correspondence with each other;
an associative word dictionary for storing the content words, associative words associated with the content words, and non-associative words which do not evoke bilateral association with the content words in correspondence with each other;
input means for inputting a query word;
first search means for acquiring an associative word corresponding to the query word input by the input means from the associative word dictionary, and. searching multimedia information on the basis of the acquired associative word;
second search means for acquiring a non-associative word corresponding to the query word input by the input means, and searching multimedia information on the basis of the acquired non-associative word; and
integration means for integrating first and second search results obtained by the first and second search means on the basis of the first search results.
In order to achieve the above object, an information search method according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, there is provided an information search method for managing a plurality of kinds of multimedia information, and searching the managed multimedia information for desired multimedia information, comprising:
the storage step of storing on a storage medium an image content word holding unit for storing the multimedia information, and content words which verbalize concepts expressed in the multimedia information in correspondence with each other, and an associative word dictionary for storing the content words, associative words associated with the content words, and non-associative words which do not evoke bilateral association with the content words in correspondence with each other;
the input step of inputting a query word;
the first search step of acquiring an associative word corresponding to the query word input in the input step from the associative word dictionary, and searching multimedia information on the basis of the acquired associative word;
the second search step of acquiring a non-associative word corresponding to the query word input in the input step, and searching multimedia information on the basis of the acquired non-associative word; and
the integration step of integrating first and second search results obtained in the first and second search steps on the basis of the first search results.
In order to achieve the above object, a computer readable memory according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement.
That is, there is provided a computer readable memory which stores a program code of an information search process for managing a plurality of kinds of multimedia information, and searching the managed multimedia information for desired multimedia information, comprising:
a program code of the storage step of storing on a storage medium an image content word holding unit for storing the multimedia information, and content words which verbalize concepts expressed in the multimedia information in correspondence with each other, and an associative word dictionary for storing the content words, associative words associated with the content words, and non-associative words which do not evoke bilateral association with the content words in correspondence with each other;
a program code of the input step of inputting a query word;
a program code of the first search step of acquiring an associative word corresponding to the query word input in the input step from the associative word dictionary, and searching multimedia information on the basis of the acquired associative word;
a program code of the second search step of acquiring a non-associative word corresponding to the query word input in the input step, and searching multimedia information on the basis of the acquired non-associative word; and
a program code of the integration step of integrating first and second search results obtained in the first and second search steps on the basis of the first search results.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.